


Something to Talk About

by lizwontcry



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, company holiday party flirtations, mistletoe hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Waystar Royco has their annual holiday party, and Gerri and Roman give everyone something to talk about.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Something to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing, for the prompt of "workplace holiday party" on Tumblr.

The top brass almost decide not to have a holiday party since this year has been such a shit show around Waystar RoyCo, but ultimately they decide that’s the best reason why they should still celebrate. Why not? 

The company rents out the Terrace Room at the Plaza and everyone collectively decides to forget about all the problems for one night. Even Logan is in a good mood, dancing with Cyd, drinking way too much, and giving even the lower level employees small gifts himself. It’s probably a last hurrah, but they’re all trying not to think about that too much.

Gerri arrives alone, but for the first time in the 20 years she’s been attending these Christmas parties (because that’s what it is, there’s nothing non-Christmas about it), she’s not dreading the whole dog and pony show. This year, she took more time and effort and interest in getting ready than usual. She had her hair and make-up done, and purchased a new dress for the occassion--a red dress that shows just enough cleavage to make it interesting. It’s more risque than she’d normally wear to a company party, but… she’s actually looking forward to it.

The reason why texts her almost as soon as she steps inside the Terrace Room. 

_You look hot. Are you even wearing underwear?_

She looks around to see if she can spot Roman. She sees him in the lounge, sitting alone with a glass of red wine, grinning at her like a hungry jackal or something.

_Wouldn’t you like to know?_

Roman is her destination, but obviously she has to make the rounds before ending up in the lounge with him. She greets Frank, Karl, Connor and Willa; she and Karolina have a drink together and whisper gossipy things about the other guests. Gerri waves to Cyd, who is having a serious conversation with one of her underlings. And of course she finds Logan and congratulates him on another fine party. He gives her a once-over, compliments her on an “interesting dress,” and puts his hand on her lower back as he gets another drink from the bar. Gerri hopes Marcia comes back soon so he can focus his wandering hands on his wife instead of his general counsel.

Gerri gets another text from Roman.

_Seeing my dad touch you makes me want to destroy him personally and professionally_

She looks over at the lounge and his grin has disappeared. Gerri has been around too long to find this kind of jealous behavior charming, but she finds herself enjoying it anyway. Sometimes Roman makes her feel like a young girl in love with the neighbor next door. It’s unnerving, but also exhilarating.

Gerri finally makes her way over to the lounge. Before she has a chance to order a drink, Roman hands her a martini.

“Just the way you like it,” he says, and she smiles. Obviously Roman is looking handsome in his suit tonight. During most of the holiday parties, she remembers seeing him in the background but not really paying much attention to him, even though he always used the gatherings as a chance to play the clown. Tonight he’s behaving himself, perhaps for her benefit, and it’s working for her.

“So how long until we can leave and I peel that dress of you?”

Gerri has never blushed in her life, but she does feel herself get a tiny bit weak in the knees at this suggestion. They haven’t gotten past the usual humiliation game yet, but she’s intrigued to see if Roman has it in him to take it further.

“We’ll see,” Gerri says. “People will notice if both of us leave at the same time.”

“So? Who the fuck cares, Gerri? Everyone is so full of shit, anyway. They don’t care about us. Trust me.”

Gerri thinks about this. He’s probably right. All the employees of Waystar RoyCo are probably too busy worried about their own well-beings to give a shit about what the General Counsel and COO are doing behind closed doors. Probably.

“Come on. Let’s make the rounds. I still have people I need to put in an appearance with before I can leave.”

“Does that mean you’re leaving with me?” Roman asks hopefully.

“Maybe. If you’re a good boy,” Gerri whispers. It’s that moment when Shiv comes out of nowhere to greet them.

“Hey, guys. Don’t you two look cozy over here by yourselves?”

Roman can’t help but think Shiv sounds extra cranky since she split up with Tom.

“Nice dress, Shiv. Did you get it at Bitches R’ Us?”

“Good one, Roman. No, really, you should be proud."

"Oh, I am. That one was finely crafted just for you."

Shiv takes a long sip of her drink and then looks sideways at Gerri and Roman.

"You two look awfully comfortable together... hey, are you two fucking or something? That would be hilarious."

“Not right now, no,” Roman says. “We’re too busy listening to shit come out of your mouth.”

Shiv looks like she’s putting two and two together.

“Wait… the way you defended her on the yacht, and…”

Gerri is getting annoyed with Shiv’s casual questioning of this relationship that is still new and weird, but thankfully this is when Shiv sees Connor and goes off to greet her other brother. Roman and Gerri continue making the rounds, trying to be polite, trying not to think about getting each other naked by the end of the evening.

They find the bar after a while, both of them needing another drink to keep their social skills activated.

“Oh, look! Gerri and Rome are under the mistletoe,” Connor says to the crowd around them.

They both look up and sure enough, they are standing directly under the mistletoe.

“Ah, you know what that means,” Willa says, looking delighted that she gets to witness what should be a humiliating moment for her friends. “Kissy kiss time!”

Shiv makes her way over and nods at them while sipping her martini. “Yeah, guys, show us what you got. This should be entertaining.”

Gerri looks at Roman, who is grinning again. “Want to give ‘em something to talk about?” He asks, clearly delighted at this opportunity to make out with her in front of his friends and family.

Instead of replying, she moves closer to him, wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Not a chaste kiss, either. This is a full on adult kiss, with tongue and everything. Everyone around them starts cheering like it’s the best thing they’ve ever seen in their lives.

“Oh, gross,” Shiv says, although she is grinning, too. “Get a room, you fucking disgusting animals.”

“I don’t think they need any encouragement from us to do that,” Connor adds. "Way to go, bro!“

“No, way to go, Gerri,” Willa says. “Cougar town!”

Gerri doesn’t check to see if Logan is watching this display of public affection. Instead, she grabs Roman’s hand and says, “Let’s go home so you can get me out of this dress. And by the way? To answer your question… I’m not.”

Roman’s eyes light up and he says, “Fuck yeah. Bye, losers!”

Everyone watches as the two of them depart. Well, at least there will be something new to gossip about on Monday morning.


End file.
